


Truth or Dare

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [13]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fan meeting, GMMTV Four Pillars, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Playing the truth or dare game is all teasing and fun until it wasn’t. Off told Gun the truth about his feelings - that he fell in love - expecting that Gun felt the same way. But he doesn’t get the reaction he’s expecting.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Kudos: 13





	Truth or Dare

Six pairs of eyes watched as Bright gave Win an _innocent_ peck on the cheeks. Tay’s phone was out ready to capture more of the action, and the others were also waiting for… more. When Bright sat back on his chair properly, echoes of groans and mocking filled the hotel room.

“What the hell was that?” Gun asked amidst the boos. They were currently on their accommodations for their fan meeting in Taiwan. They - meaning all pairs of the four pillars.

Bright smirked at them. “You should’ve specified what kind of kiss you want then.”

New forked a cake into his mouth before mumbling around the food, “We’re playing this game because we’re bored, N’Bai. We want some action.” He moved away from Tawan who tried to take his fork away from him. A frustrated _“Swallow before you talk, Hin!”_ was ignored as he began talking with the quiet Singto.

Krist, who was holding an empty water bottle, asked them to go back to their places. “Next round, guys. This game won’t end until everyone gets their chance to either spill some tea or do some exciting dares.” When everyone sat in their respective places around the table, he placed the bottle on the space and spun it. Everyone was quiet with anticipation while waiting for the bottle to gradually stop. And point towards Off. They looked at him. “P’Off, truth, or dare?”

Off eyed them suspiciously. “I don’t know about you, but everyone who chose dare tonight needed to something lewd -” 

“Asking Hin to take my pants off was certainly lewd. I think all of you have a kink.”

“-so, I’m going to pick the truth,” Off said decidedly. He puffed out his chest, trying to look confident.

“Shouldn’t I ask the question because I was the last person to be picked?” Bright interrupted every mouth that was going to open. Gun pouted, but he let Bright ask his question. Everyone has agreed with him anyway. “P’Off, tell me, have you fallen for P’N’Gun for real?” Bright asked seriously, but a round of teasing amongst the group of friends made the question lighthearted, superficial - like a joke. 

Gun was also not expecting anything from Off. He knew his Papii would say yes because Off does love him (even if just a friend), so he was confused and didn’t know what to do when Off did something so not what he expected.

They were not drunk. How can they be when they have an event for tomorrow? Even Off didn’t know what had gotten into him. He didn’t think he'd be able to confess without the help of that bitter liquid of courage. But he looked at the smallest person in the room, searched his twinkling eyes, and said yes. He said, “Yes. I love him for some time now. I love him so much that I don’t think I can live without him by my side anymore. I want him so much that sometimes I want to tell our fans that ‘OffGun is real’ is not just a phrase I made up, but that we’re that. We’re real. I think I’m ready, and I”m hoping that Gun will become my boyfriend for real.”

The room went quiet. Now all pairs of eyes that were staring at Off spout his words of love turned to Gun as they wait for an answer.

Gun felt his cheek burned up at first like they usually do when Off professes his love for him. But this is different. Papii’s eyes - they were serious. And it sent the younger man in a panic. His complexion turned gray, ashen, and pale. He opened his mouth only to stutter. Only then did he realize that he wasn’t breathing. He gasped and hurriedly stood up from his seat. “I-I need some air.” Without glancing back he left the hotel room. But he could feel their stares burning a hole on his back. 

Unlike the others, Off’s eyes remained on the now vacant seat of Gun. He felt Tay’s hand patting his shoulder, so he tilted his head to look at the person beside him. “I thought he’ll be happy,” he whispered, feeling small all of a sudden. “I thought he'd say that he feels the same. I should’ve kept my mouth shut, Tay.”

The others glanced at each other before they scrambled up their chairs. Win and New started walking towards the door. They looked at each other with understanding. “We’ll follow, P’Gun, Phi. Just, you know, to make sure he’s alright.” Win informed the men who were now trying to console a crying Off.

“Go, go. We’ll be here. Take care of Phi,” Krist said, ushering the two towards the door where Gun left moments ago. When they were gone, he closed it and closed his eyes. He turned, and his eyes met Bright’s guilty eyes. He shook his head hoping that the younger man could understand that it wasn’t his fault. He walked towards him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Everything will be alright,” he whispered as they watched the oldest in their group try to compose himself.

[-TBC-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092359)


End file.
